Pillow Wall
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: Oneshot. Switzerland lets Austria spend the night at his house.


He jolted up at the sound of the doorbell. It was the middle of the night. People are asleep during the middle of the night. So, who it there right mind would be visiting him?

"Ugh..." he mumbled sitting up from his bed. "Why do I have to be such a light sleeper?"

The doorbell went off again. Whoever was waiting at his door had to be very impatient.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

He sat up from his bed, and let his feet hit the cold floor. Then he stood up, put on his slippers, grabbed the gun concealed under his pillow, and placed the firearm to rest on his back. Now he was ready to great whoever or whatever was visiting him at this ungodly hour.

"Ugh," he muttered leaving his bedroom.

He really didn't want to leave his bed. The land of sleep is hard to reenter. And for once he wasn't having a dream about that idiot from his childhood.

The doorbell went off again. The person ringing it had to be a very impatient being.

"Quit your stupid whining I'm coming," he grumbled walking down his staircase. "Stupid staircase."

One of the downsides of having an upstairs bedroom is having to walk downstairs and upstairs. If he had an elevator in his house, then he wouldn't have this minor irritation. But, elevators cost money the he isn't willing to spend.

"Note to self, shoot the inventor of stairs," he groaned to himself as he finally made it to the bottom of his staircase.

Once he made it downstairs he went to his front door and opened it.

"Well, its about time you got here," the Austrian on the other side of the door spat. "I've been standing in the disgusting rain."

He smiled. He wasn't happy to see the Austrian, but seeing him soaked from the rain made it somewhat bearable. "Good," he stated closing the front door to lock the Austrian outside.

The Austrian stopped the door with his hand, and sighed. "I need a place to stay for the night."

"There's a hotel-"

The Austrian cut him off. "I'm tired of walking, and your place is-"

"Not available to you," he stated cutting the Austrian off. "The hotel is only a few blocks-"

"I don't have any cash on me," the Austrian said sighing. "And I'm really tired of walking."

"Well, that's your problem."

He tried to close the door again, but the Austrian stopped him again.

"Please just one night," the Austrian pleaded. "I promise that I won't abuse my welcome."

"You can't abuse what you don't have," he stated as tried to move the Austrian's fingers from the door, but the Austrian was holding it with a death grip. "Let go of my door."

"Not unless you let me spend the night," the Austrian answered.

"Let go of my door," he repeated.

"Let me spend the night!"

"Not so loud," he hissed. "Liechtenstein's sleeping."

The Austrian rolled his eyes. "If she didn't wake up from my doorbell ringing, then I doubt that she will wake up now."

"Don't press your luck," he shushed still trying to remove the Austrian's hands from his door. "Liech really isn't in the best mood when she gets woken up."

The Austrian laughed. "Sounds more like you're describing yourself."

He glared. "Just let go of my door."

"Not until you let me inside," the Austrian answered. "Oh, and would it kill you to cut your fingernails sometime?"

He sighed and gave up on trying to pry the Austrian's hands away. "One night," he said opening the door up for the Austrian. "Then you go home."

The Austrian smiled. "Thank you."

"I'll go get you a towel."

After saying this he walked away from the doorway to a downstairs closet, and retrieved a towel.

"Not my favorite color," the Austrian stated when he came back.

"Good," he said handing him the towel.

"Care to hear why I have to demote myself to spending the night at your house?" he asked drying himself off with the towel, then wrapping around his head when he was done.

"No."

"Shame," the Austrian said following him up the staircase. "You would have found the tale interesting."

"Nothing's interesting at two in the morning."

"Two thirty in the morning," the Austrian corrected laughing. "So where are my sleeping chambers?"

He frowned. "Sleeping cambers, seriously?"

"Where do I get to sleep?"

"Liechtenstein's room," he answered. "I'm going to wake her and have her sleep with me in my room."

The Austrian frowned. "I think that's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Well, you said it yourself, Liech isn't in the best moods when you wake her up."

"You're not allowed to call her Liech."

"That sounds a bit overprotective, Switzerland," the Austrian stated. "Doesn't your house have a guest room?"

Switzerland sighed. "It got turned into a gun storage room."

The Austrian laughed. "Another one?"

"My house only has four gun storage rooms. I don't see why you find that amusing, Austria," Switzerland stated.

Austria smiled. "It just is."

"Whatever." They made it to the top of the stairs. "I'll go get Liech's room ready for you."

Austria grabbed Switzerland's arm keeping him from moving forward. "You really shouldn't wake up Liechtenstein."

"Why not?" Switzerland asked as Austria let go of his arm. "We need a room for you to sleep in."

"That could be your room," Austria said sighing.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to share a bed with you."

"We used to share a bed when we where kids," Austria protested. "Why is it different now?"

Switzerland paused and thought for a second. It was different because they weren't the bubbly children they used to be. It was different because they were both adults now. It was different because now they don't find pleasure in each other's company. "It just is," he said finally.

Austria sighed. "I think sharing a bed with little Liechtenstein puts about as much negative light on you as sharing a bed with me does."

"Fine," Switzerland said getting Austria's point. "But if you try anything funny I'll-"

Austria cut him off. "We both know very well, that I am as attracted to you as you are attracted to me."

This comment left both of them silent for the remainder of the walk to Switzerland's room. Tension was clearly between them. It was almost like one of them wanted to challenge the statement Austria said before they both fell silent.

"Tacky," Austria mumbled the moment Switzerland opened the door to his bedroom.

"What was that?" Switzerland asked walking off to his closet to retrieve Austria some dry clothes.

"Nothing."

"These are a little big on me," Switzerland stated taking out a pair of pajamas from his closet, "so they should be very snug on you."

Austria smirked. "Well, it's not my fault that you're short."

Switzerland threw the pajamas at Austria. "The bathroom's down the hall. Put your towel in the hamper. If you need a shower go right ahead."

Austria smiled. "I'll shower tomorrow morning."

"Whatever," Switzerland mumbled as Austria left.

Austria found the bathroom without any problem. The room was plain, boring, and didn't have anything hanging on the walls. Very typical of Switzerland.

He sighed, threw the towel that was wrapped around his hair into the hamper, and then changed into the clothes Switzerland had given him. To his annoyance they were a little snug on him. Just like Switzerland predicted.

"Damn," he mumbled to himself before leaving the restroom.

"Your ankles are showing," Switzerland teased when Austria rejoined him the bedroom.

"That's because you're short," Austria spat back.

Switzerland chuckled. "Well, at least I'm not the one looking ridiculous."

"Whatever," Austria mumbled. "I see that you put your gun up."

"It uncomfortable to sleep with a weapon on your back," Switzerland answered placing a pillow in the middle of the bed.

"What's the pillow for?"

"It's a wall. The side next to the nightstand is mine," Switzerland answered sitting down. "While the side next to the window is yours."

"Its that a little childish?"

Switzerland ignored Austria's question. "If you cross my side you're toast. Got it?"

"Why would I want to?"

"Got it?"

Austria sighed. "Sure, if I cross your side I'm toast."

"Glad you understand," Switzerland said as Austria took the sat down on his established side of the bed.

They were both silent for a few moments.

Austria lay down on his back, yawned, and looked up at the ceiling. "Do you snore?" he asked after there was a small pause of no speaking.

"What?"

"Do you snore?" Austria repeated. "You snored and talked in your sleep when we where kids. I was just wondering if you've outgrown the habit."

"I didn't snore or talk in my sleep as a kid," Switzerland retorted lying down on his back on his side of the pillow wall.

Austria pulled the covers over himself. "How do you know what you did while you were asleep?"

"Talking and snoring is very undignified," Switzerland stated pulled the covers over himself as well. "And I've never been undignified."

"Ha!" Austria laughed. "You would say the funniest things while you were asleep. Would you like to know what you would say?"

"No."

"You would talk about how you would someday rid the world of trespassers who use too much public displays of affection."

Switzerland didn't say anything. But strangely that did sound like something he would say.

"Another time you claimed that you are capable of making the best clocks in the world." Austria laughed. "Even clocks that can turn back time and remove liver spots."

Switzerland rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and there was another time where you claimed that you had the greatest chocolate recipe locked up in a vault heavily guarded by wild hooligans."

"I actually remember having that dream," Switzerland said sighing, "and it wasn't wild hooligans it was wild monkeys."

"Like that's any less ridiculous."

Switzerland joined Austria in laughing. "Anything else I said in my sleep?"

Austria smiled. "Once you told this whole story about working in a daycare-"

"I don't remember ever having a dream about working in a daycare."

"Well, I'm assuming it was a daycare. You where screaming 'Stupid kid! Get your head out of my knife!'"

Switzerland laughed. "Yeah... I wasn't working in a daycare in that dream."

"What were you doing?"

"You really don't want to know."

"Oh my."

"What else did I say in my sleep?"

"Well once you said that-" Austria cut himself off embarrassed. "Never mind."

"Once I said what?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

Austria sighed. "Once you said that you would go into eternal loneliness if we stopped being friends."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

They both remained silent for a few moments. The situation had become awkward for both of them. Then unexpectedly Switzerland reached over the pillow wall, and grabbed Austria's hand.

"Uh..." Austria mumbled not sure if he should squeeze Switzerland's hand or something sentimental like that.

Switzerland sighed. "If you need to stay another day at my house, then you're welcome."

Austria smiled and squeezed Switzerland's hand. "Thank you."

"Maybe the pillow wall between us is a little childish."

**A/N**

**Please put out any silly grammar mistakes. I'm dyslexic, blonde, and American, so I have to have a mistake somewhere. **


End file.
